Making Amends
by Hogibear92
Summary: Never regret what once made you smile. Luna and Harry must pick up the pieces of their lost romance, and learn to move forward.


Making Amends

Summary-"Never regret what once made you smile." Harry and Luna have moved on, but they've never stopped being there for each other.

A/N-This isn't exactly a Luna/Harry fic. If Ginny and Harry wouldn't workout together, then I always like Luna/Harry. This is about their friendship, and how it never ends, even when they move on with other people. Please read and review!

Thanks my two reviewers! Especially Gray-ish Parka, for pointing out something to me!

-Chapter One-

Harry didn't know when his friendship with Luna really started. Perhaps it was in his fifth year, when they shared a moment. As awkward as it was, Luna was a person he could relate to. Someone who was truly interesting, and just completely original. He was instantly intrigued.

So they dated. All through his sixth year, until they made a decision. They no longer were in love. Harry was hurt, but he knew and understood for both their stakes, that they couldn't stay in a false love just because they cared for each other. So they were friends again.

When Harry started his seventh year, he began dating Ginny Weasley. Everything was fresh and wonderful. He had a new outlook on life, but he still never forgot about Luna.

Harry would never forget the first time he saw Luna with another guy. Going on strong with Ginny for an entire year, it didn't make him angry to see Luna with another, though it did bother him greatly. Luna was still a great friend of his, one he cherished like a sister. Maybe that's what it was. Maybe it was the brother in Harry that made him instantly dislike Luna and Fred's relationship. All Harry knew is that he was so confused. He loved Ginny, oh yes. But did he still have some feeling hidden deep down...for Luna?

Surely not. But how could he get Luna off his mind, so he could finally be at peace?

_Ding-Dong!_

"Harry,"said a now twenty year old Luna."What a surprise!"

"Hey,"Harry said faintly."Um, I just..."

Luna's expression turned serious."Why is it you're here Harry?"

"I heard about your marriage,"he answered."I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you,"she said sweetly."Harry, if you're wondering why we didn't invite you, we eloped, so very few people knew."

"No, I was wondering,"he looked down at his feet."Do you remember when we were sixteen?"

Her face softened, as she nodded."Why don't you come in Harry?"

"But Fred-"

"At theshop,"Luna interrupted."I have things I too need to get out, Harry. Let's go have tea."

Harry graciously followed inside. Their house was beautiful on the inside. Harry sat down in the breakfast nook, as Luna poured them hot, delicious tea.

"Harry,"said Luna carefully."Our breakup was very-bruising to me, and my heart. It took me along time to get over you and Ginny-"

"Luna, I-"

"Shh,"Luna commanded."Let me finish. I've waited four years to say this, so you listen, and listen well."

Three months after you and Ginny started dating, Fred showed an interest in me, and I was ecstatic! Finally, I could get over you, Harry. Or, at least that's what I thought."

She grabbed Harry's hand.

"I still love you, Harry. But we've had our chance together. We both have incredible people who love us. I know you want to marry Ginny. Don't let me stand in the way of that."

"I-I don't know how to get over you Luna,"he whispered.

She looked deep in his eyes."My dear, sweet Harry,"she whispered."Neither do I. But we can't disappoint the ones who love us."

"But I do love you!"Harry said."Wouldn't that mean we're disappointing ourselves?"

"Let's get rid of all these feeling then,"she said promptly.

Luna kissed him quickly on the lips."Anything?"

Harry thought for a moment, before evocatively saying."No, not a thing."

"Not like Ginny,"Luna finished."Nor are you like my Fred."

Luna sighed."I love you Harry, but still, like friends. Our love was gone four years ago. Harry, you're scared to be committed to Ginny, because I was your first. We've never loved each other like I love Fred, or like you love Ginny."

Harry stood up."I should go,"he said."But Luna, I'll never forget everything that we've been through."

"Go to her Harry,"Luna said."I know she's waiting."

Ten minutes later, Harry arrived at Ginny and Hermione's apartment, and proposed to her right there on the spot. Eight months later, their beautiful wedding was complete. Today, was the day.

"Harry, thanks for...everything,"Ron said happily."Hermione and I are so lucky to have you."He wrapped a comforting arm around Hermione.

"Stop, you're making me blush,"Harry joked."Besides, it only a matter of time before you two take that step..."

Ron and Hermione blushed."We're not quite there yet,"Hermione immediately said."Good luck Harry." She kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly."Ginny is amazing Harry. Don't let her go." She smiled, and exited the room. Ron left a moment later, after a hearing a loud crash."Alfred!"Ron exclaimed to Bill's third son, of five.

Harry laughed, straightening his boa-tie, just as someone entered.

"Very handsome, Mr.Potter,"Luna said lightly.

"Hello Mrs.Weasley,"Harry answered.

Luna gave him a tight embrace."You're gonna be a great husband."

Harry saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Harry,"she whispered. She handed him a folded piece of parchments in his hands."Have a wonderful wedding. I'll write."

"You're not staying?"

"Oh, no,"she said."I have some family I've been meaning to visit, so..."

Harry knew at that moment that was feeling everything that Harry had felt, just eight months ago.

"I better go Harry.."

"Hey Luna,"Harry said."Never regret what once made you smile."

She gave a reluctant grin."Wise words Harry."

She kissed his cheek."Don't forget to open that, now."

Harry laughed, and waved to her, as she left. He opened the piece of parchment, and read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_Always remember dear, it takes a minute to like someone. An hour to love someone. But it takes a lifetime to forget someone._

_Love always,_

_Luna_

_**Four Years Later...**_

"Goodbye Luna,"Harry whispered.

"Happy birthday to you! Harry birthday to you! Happy birthday James and Molly! Happy birthday to you!"

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek."Thank you for being the father of our children."

"All five,"Harry answered."Thessalia, go give Aunt Hermione a hug!"

"Hermione!"Thessalia exclaimed, running to her.

"Tess!"Hermione answered, kissing her head."It's remarkable you two! Four year old Thessalia, three year Lily, and two year old James and Molly."

"I just love it!"Ginny cried gladly."Speaking of..."

She cast Hermione a glare.

"I'm-I'm pregnant,"Hermione announced nervously."I shouldn't have waited so long Ron, but I was..."

Ron's eyes widened."How did this happen?"

"Well, you see-"Ginny started.

"I know that part!"Ron snapped."But-but-"

"And it's triplets!"Hermione said, a bit more confident now."Ron, aren't you proud! You're gonna be a Daddy!"

"You were busy eh?"said Ginny, with a grin."You're just newlyweds after all."

"Hermione!"Harry exclaimed."That's excellent!"

Harry's life was now so enjoyable, but he would never ever forget... Luna Lovegood. And that was how things should be.

A/N-How was it? Terrible? Wonderful? Let me know!


End file.
